


The one where Nick has been pining for months

by colazitron



Series: smut prompts [4]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Months of pining come to a head





	The one where Nick has been pining for months

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affilliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made all of this up for fun.
> 
>  
> 
> The prompt for this was: Louis/Nick Grimshaw, after months of pining

Of all the things Nick was certain or hopeful or even just open to happening in his life, hooking up with one Louis Tomlinson was not on the list. Not even not high on it, it just wasn’t on it. Harry was Nick’s friend before any of the other boys were and while he knows Louis’s not a bad guy, not least of all so because Harry doesn’t hold a grudge (anymore), there are loyalties at play and anyway.

Nick and Louis have never been close.

But 2017 is the year the four One Direction members that went “on hiatus” instead of just straight up leaving seem to decide to all have music coming out and Nick has them all traipse in and out of his studio like a parade for some time.

Harry he loves having, of course, and Nialler is an old favourite of the whole team, sweet and jovial and easy to interview. Personable. Liam is a good egg too, but Louis–- Nick’s still not sure what it is about him, but he comes in all well-kempt with tidy hair, a soft jumper that he keeps pulling over his hands and he’s so–- sweet. Not that there’s not that acerbic wit still, and it comes out to play more often now, gone thicker in his stories along with his accents. Nick spends the whole interview chat trying to work out if this is Louis putting on an act. If he’s looked at Harry and his suits that haven’t even been on the runway yet, at Niall and his Ed-Sheeran-regular-boy appeal, at Liam and his thick chain and thought “right, salt of the earth it is”.

Either way, it works for him.

A week later, when Nick’s still thinking about it, he suddenly realises he’s been entirely charmed.

He’s not sure how that leads to where they are now - undressing each other in Nick’s bedroom - but that’s a mystery Nick is going to try to understand later. Right now he has more important things to focus on - like the thighs he could happily suffocate between, the planes of tan skin he wants to get his mouth on, that pert little arse that feels so heavenly in Nick’s hands.

If Nick had ever thought this would happen, which he hasn’t, he thought it would be in a frantic flurry of alcohol-infused brashness, but instead Louis takes the time to look at him. He puts his hands on Nick’s body and feels him out, presses and squeezes where he likes like he’s trying to get a handle of his body. He takes his time to kiss slowly, tips his head back into it and wraps his arms around Nick's neck, completely unhurried.

Nick gets swept up in it, the slow exploration of his body, and lies back on the bed eventually to let Louis look, sighs when he kisses a path down his chest, hums pleasantly when Louis finds a particularly good place to kiss or touch. Spreads his legs for him and does nothing but moan a little bit when Louis wraps a hand around his dick, gives it a few pulls just to see.

“What do you want?” Louis asks eventually.

“How much time do you have?” Nick quips.

Louis grins.

“What do you want first,” he amends. “Most. What do you want me to do, or what do you want to do to me _most_.”

Surprisingly, Nick doesn’t have to think for very long.

“Sit on my face,” he says, and watches Louis’ eyes widen before a slow, wicked smile breaks out on his face.

“With pleasure.”

Louis crawls back up Nick’s body, leans down for a kiss first, tongue filthy-sweet in Nick’s mouth, and stubble just a little rough on his cheeks. Then, just when Nick’s starting to strain into the kiss, lifting his head off the pillow whenever Louis pulls back a little, he sits back up and swings a leg over Nick’s body, shuffles up and lets Nick’s hands on his ass and hips guide him.

Nick takes it as slow as Louis did his own exploration, kisses his thighs and sucks on his balls, the patch of skin behind them, makes his way to where he wants to go slowly. Louis doesn’t complain, just sighs and moans and lets a curse or two fall from his lips. The only downside to this position, really, is that Nick can’t look him in the face as easily as he slowly takes him apart one broad lick, one sharp jab, one sucking kiss at a time.

But take him apart he does.

 

**The End**


End file.
